Talk:Ancient Powers/Characters
I have a question, are Council cats allowed to fall in love?--SailAndSun 23:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are. =D [[User:Shigura| Antoi]][[User Talk:Shigura|nette ]]Your Clan in my Story? =0 23:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for putting my cat in the story! Are we allowed to make more then1? I just want to make a tom so maybe (if ok w you) they can fall in love. I love this book! It is really good and I like how it switches from different points of veiws. Good work!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, of course! You can submit as many cats as you'd like! =D And thanks for the complement! :D [[User:Shigura|'Antoi']]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 01:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I didn't want to make any more work for you! You are awfuly nice letting people submit so many cats!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I should be thanking you guys for submitting the cats! Without your guy's help, Blazepaw and Ruinpaw would be dead by the third book, Snow would be all alone, and Tigerstar would have to take Ore's place. XD [[User:Shigura|'Antoi']]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 02:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Why? Do our cats save them or something? MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 02:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps they do. Perhaps they don't. >:] [[User:Shigura|'Antoi']]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 02:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You have to write more!! PLEASE!! I'm now addicted to this series and everytime I get addicted to someones series they stop writing. So please have mercy!! Also, I came up with 1 more cat, Brighttalon and Bramblepath forever!!!!!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Oooh...This is one of my favourite series ever. You're writing style is much better than mine, Shigura. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 13:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) No it isn't. Personally, I love your Return of SkyClan series. =D [[User:Shigura|'Antoi']]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 13:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know. *blushes* Anyway, I still like this series. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 14:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Well this is far better then New Generation! I like my series but this is........GREAT!!!!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 14:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I thought Fadingdawn became Dawn, so there are two Dawns now? SailAndSun 17:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... you're right. I'll have to think of something. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura|'Antoi']]netteUser Talk:ShiguraYour Clan in my Story? =0 17:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Whoops. Didn't know. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 21:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Im so glad you put up Bloodpaw [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever Couldn't Iris be able to bring End back to life when she had the chance? FallingPetal 01:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Iris died before End. He killed her. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 01:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right Oopsie Daisy! LOL. Wow End, karma bites, dun' it? Well, couldn't she bring Ore back? FallingPetal 01:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC)